


Glambert Natale

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humour, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Natale non è un giorno facile per molti, ma se sei il fratello di Adam Lambert potrebbe anche divenire una festa molto, ma molto faticosa. Neil Lambert racconta di come la <i>glambertosità</i> del <i>genio di casa</i> gli abbia avvelenato la vita. E il tacchino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glambert Natale

Fictional Dream © 2010 (25 dicembre 2010)  
Adam Lambert è una personalità di spicco della scena glam/pop statunitense.  
L'autrice non intrattiene con l'artista alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/462/glambert-natale/&cid=150707)).

*********************

Il venticinque dicembre, dalle mie parti, è sempre stato un giorno problematico.  
Potrei appellarmi al più scontato degli alibi e dire che sono ebreo, dunque esonerato dal festeggiare il compleanno di Gesù Cristo, ma sono anche americano, perciò non riuscirei a suonare credibile.  
In America, almeno, lo sanno tutti che il Natale è la festa nazionale della coca-cola, del tacchino con le castagne e dei vecchi obesi in pagliaccetto rosso e barba bianca. Siamo orgogliosi esportatori di un credo universale fatto di abbuffate selvagge e consumo, il che, anche a non essere ebrei, ti incolla per forza di cose un qualche stigma di colpevolezza.  
Se poi sei anche ebreo – e per giunta ti chiami Lambert – il sigillo della misericordia oltre la porta non ti salva da niente; a maggior ragione se ti chiami _Lambert_ perché sei il fratello di _quel Lambert_.  
Vediamo di chiarirci: io, mio fratello, lo adoro, persino se la sua esistenza al mondo ha concorso spesso e volentieri a peggiorare la mia.  
Se non mi ricambiasse, però; se riuscisse a mantenere una distanza non dico plausibile, ma sufficiente a permettermi di evitarlo (almeno qualche volta) sono quasi sicuro che la prospettiva del suo trionfale rientro a casa per Natale non mi terrorizzerebbe come fa – perché sì: il ritorno di Adam è imminente e io ho paura.  
Invece Adam mi vuole bene. Adam ama tutti, dunque _anche_ me. E siccome Adam mi ama, mi adora, mi stima, Adam non vede l’ora di riabbracciarmi – strangolarmi stritolarmi, perché Adam è un boscaiolo del Nebraska con l’animo di Lady Gaga – e confidarsi.  
E se Adam Lambert vi fa paura per il suo mondo esteriore, voi non vorreste sapere cosa c’è nel suo _mondo interiore_. Le sue raggelanti foto in crossdressing sono solo la punta di un iceberg di paillette, lustrini e lamé immorale.  
  
Da che ho memoria, Adam è sempre stato ai miei occhi un problema e una preoccupazione costante.  
Sui dodici anni, per dire, rosso di pelo com’era – quel rosso lentigginoso e latteo che in California digievolve in porchetta, se lo esponi troppo al sole – nonché cicciabomba ufficiale della scuola, già me lo vedevo con un fucile a canne mozze in mano centrare uno dopo l’altro, come tanti birilli, gli stronzi che lo prendevano per il culo come usciva di casa.  
Ero un bambinetto teledipendente, ossessionato dalla CNN e da visioni notturne di psicopatici lentigginosi: oserei dire che solo in Sudan si siano viste infanzie altrettanto grame.  
È del resto alla prima infanzia che risale pure il mio terrore per il Natale – terrore, come poi si vedrà, legittimo e sacrosanto.  
Tanto per dire: _ricordo numero uno_.  
Io devo avere due o tre anni, il che sta a dire che Adam frequenta già le elementari. Io ho le orecchie a sventola e i capelli crespi e la bocca larga. Adam è un cherubino pacioccone con gli occhioni azzurri e le lentiggini che fanno tanta simpatia. Io tento di strangolarmi con una liana pelosa che pencola dall’albero, mentre Adam viene ingozzato di dolci, pizzicato a morte e mantenuto in modo costante al centro dell’attenzione, perché siccome ha il fratello piccolo, _poverino_ , non bisogna farlo sentire trascurato.  
Il fratello piccolo – cioè io – rantola dunque dignitoso in un angolo, mentre il cocco di casa sbrana devasta sminuzza la carta di un pacco smisurato, da cui estrae quel cazzo di GraySkull di Skeletor destinato a terrorizzarmi per i dodici mesi successivi.  
Come nei fatti mamma non si stanca mai di raccontare, piena dell’orgoglio che _solo_ la madre di Adam Lambert può provare, appunto, per Adam Lambert, il mio geniale, precoce, _straordinario_ fratello estrae il microfono con cui dovrebbe – stando alle istruzioni per bambini _aggiustati_ e _normali_ – minacciare He-man per cantare una versione catacombale di _I will survive_ di Gloria Gaynor.  
C’è, insomma, già abbastanza materia prima per capire che è gay, matto e pure pericoloso.  
Per mamma, però, quello è il crisma di un temperamento artistico: che il piccolo Neil si addormenti per settimane sognando Skeletor che canta Gloria Gaynor non importa a nessuno.  
Nel _ricordo numero due_ , invece, di anni ne ho otto e devo – è un obbligo – assistere allo show che il genio di casa – sempre lui – allestisce da solo in occasione del Natale, per il sollucchero di mia madre e di tutte le sue amiche – mio padre è disperso in garage, dove ha allestito un bunker di resistenza.  
Adam canta tutto il repertorio di Frank Sinatra, solfeggia virtuoso quel miliardo di canzonacce con cui ti appesta il Natale, e propone persino qualcosa in latino che fa scattare la standing ovation delle sue prime fangirl.  
Il sottoscritto applaude con la spontaneità che ti nasce solo dal ricatto: se non sostengo come _devo_ il _bravissimo_ Adam, non avrò lo zabaione delle feste.  
Nel _ricordo numero tre_ , io – quello etero e _normale_ – sono un diciassettenne pustoloso che rimorchia solo cessi, mentre l’ex-cicciabomba del Mount Carmel si è messo a dieta, ha scoperto il fondotinta – per coprire le efelidi – e l’Oréal – per tingersi i capelli: in due parole, è diventato un figo atomico che rimorchia più di un carro attrezzi sul tornante per San Diego Est. Come se non bastasse, la sua compagnia teatrale ha avuto un’importante scrittura che l’ha portato in tour per mezza Europa, il che legittima l’imperiale accoglienza riservata al suo ritorno.  
Mia madre sprizza orgoglio e salsa di mirtilli da tutti i pori.  
La mia ragazza di allora – Brenda? Brianna? – pensa che conoscerà il fratello ciccione e invece si trova davanti Oddddddddio, perché _Oddddddddio_ sarà l’unica cosa che riuscirà a balbettare per quindici minuti, mentre tento di spiegarle che no, si chiama _Adam_ , come il primo uomo – quello del peccato originale che, pare, è toccato a me.  
Le tento tutte per recuperare terreno: le dico che è gay, che si tinge, che è esibizionista, egocentrico, che si trucca, che si depila che…  
Ma lei – Brenda o Brianna che sia – ipnotizzata dagli occhi di mio fratello, dalla voce di mio fratello, dai racconti di mio fratello e persino dal culo di mio fratello – che non è granché, perché è largo e basso – mi depenna del tutto dal proprio orizzonte, spettinandomi a furia di sospiri indirizzati, appunto, _a mio fratello_.  
Adam nicchia come un gatto mammone e osa persino chiedermi, senza la minima vergogna, _se c’è qualcosa che non va_.  
C’è, tanto per dirne una, che il fratello gay mi sta fregando la ragazza, e non arriva neppure a sentirsi abbastanza in colpa.  
 _Ricordo numero quattro_ : mio fratello viene lasciato dal suo ragazzo – un incrocio tra Lorenzo Lamas e un appendiabiti – proprio il giorno di Natale, e mia madre carbonizza il tacchino perché c’è il _povero_ Adam da consolare.  
Il _povero_ Adam, a meno di due ore dal pranzo che non siamo riusciti a fare, scopa come se non ci fosse un domani nell’auto dell’ex capitano della squadra di football del Mount Carmel, cui, pare, _prendere per il culo_ quella checca di Lambert continua a piacere anche dopo il diploma.  
Io mi ingozzo di biscotti Oreo davanti a un film di Frank Capra – e spero invano che muoiano tutti.  
Il _ricordo numero cinque_ arriva post _American Idol_ e già tanto dovrebbe bastare a illuminare sui contenuti.  
Il mio _issimo_ fratello maggiore mi trascina infatti a un party esagerato organizzato dalla sua label per la Vigilia. Visto che i gay sono pieni di donne – e io sono il fratello di Adam Lambert – gli offro l’opportunità di riscattare in un’unica soluzione tutte le feste che mi ha rovinato con la sua straripante _glambertosità_. Poi succede che si apparta con un certo Tommy Ratliff e io non so se rallegrarmi di più per il fatto che non diventerò mai zio – spero – o per la circostanza che i superalcolici siano tutti offerti dalla casa.  
Di femmine, comunque, neppure l’ombra, anche perché, vista la gente che frequenta mio fratello, ho maturato una discreta titubanza all’approccio diretto.  
Arriviamo infine all’oggi, a questo terrificante Natale duemiladieci, all’eccitazione con cui mia madre attende il figliol prodigo e alla rassegnazione con cui lo aspetto io, al punto che neppure il tacchino sacrificale steso sul tagliere ha la mia espressione sospesa tra il capro e il cappio. Eppure, voglio dire, tra vittime ci si dovrebbe intendere.  
  
“Allora, Neil? Non sei contento di riabbracciare Adam?” mi fa mio padre, intento a rifinire un albero tanto eccessivo che andrà senz’altro d’accordo con il _genio_ di casa.  
“Come il tacchino,” replico sorridendo fino a incrinarmi gli incisivi. In fondo è Natale. Purtroppo.


End file.
